Such an assembly is used for example in certain automobile clutch mechanisms, in which the two members comprise the diaphragm and the securing member which is carried by the diaphragm for attaching a clutch release bearing to the latter.
The securing member bears axially on one face of the diaphragm, while on its opposite side it has, in association with its tabs, retaining means adapted to ensure that it is maintained in the required axial relationship with the diaphragm.
If this axial positioning is to be achieved without play, it has been found that fretting corrosion tends to occur, which is of course detrimental to the mechanism.
In order to avoid this disadvantage, it is desirable to arrange that the securing member is maintained permanently but resiliently in contact with the diaphragm.
With this in view it has been proposed, for example, to insert between the clutch release bearing and the diaphragm a resilient ring of the Belleville washer type, which bears against the clutch release bearing at the side of the diaphragm opposed to the thrust portion of the securing member. This resilient ring also bears axially on the diaphragm, thereby biassing the securing member against the diaphragm.
However, apart from the fact that, in a mechanism which is already quite complex, there is not always a suitable place available for insertion of such a Belleville washer, the problem remains of how to hold the Belleville washer conveniently prior to the assembly of the clutch release bearing with the securing member, since any tendency of the Belleville washer to move off centre will upset the assembly process.